role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Crypto 140
Cryptosporidium 140 (also known as Crypto or Crypto 140) is a furon invader and Role-Play Character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Crypto is very aggressive, amoral, and sociopathic, making him a very effective soldier for the Furon Empire. He enjoys destroying and humiliating Earth's human race. He is ruthless and would stop at nothing to accomplish his mission, no matter what the cost is to others. In every battle, he would always prefer the direct approach (or to "blow stuff up" as he calls it) and even though he is capable of basic planning, Crypto has little regard for strategy or stealth, much to the dismay of his more calculating mission officer, Orthopox. When with others, enemies and allies alike, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening to people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in trouble. He often speaks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like, unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirements. Despite his sociopathic traits, he is not without morals. Crypto does show that he cares about his closest allies. He freaks out when Natalya dies on the moon and when Orthopox was almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. Crypto even tries to save the latter. He even mourns the Master when he witnessed his supposed death. Also, Crypto wouldn't kill his own people, claiming to be "a soldier, not a mass murderer", at least until he found out they were worthless duplicates. In the Big Willy Unleashed game, he called Colonel Kluckin insane for wanting to grind human bodies into fast food, while leaving their Furon DNA inside, implying that he doesn't merely destroy without purpose. History After the events of Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon, Crypto 139 was killed in Bay City when he accidentally made Coit Tower fall on and crush him to death with his PK. Inevitably, Pox made another clone, this time being Crypto 140. At Las Paradiso, Crypto fought Psi-Mutants, Lunarians, and Helicobacter in his giant mech Itazuran with the Nexos. He eventually severely damaged Itazuran and killed the Psi-Mutants and Lunarians, but Helicobacter escaped. He had a rematch with Helicobacter in Bay City. After fighting the army, Deep Navel and his Lunarians, and Psi-Mutants along with Pox and the Nexos, he battled Helicobacter, Rainbow Nexo fought Itazuran, and Pox raced to Coit Tower with the saucer to stop a transmitter. Eventually Crypto killed Helico by getting him eaten by a Venus Human Trap that was eaten by the Burrow Beast which was then sucked into a black hole that got filled with meteors and closed. Abilities Crypto= *Crypto has a personal shield implanted within him that make him able to withstand great damage. Its limited energy supply being its only drawback, the shield loses power every time he takes damage. If that happens, Crypto must avoid getting hurt until it recharges. *Crypto has a jetpack that he can use for aerial maneuverability. *Psychokinesis (PK) - Crypto can lift up people or objects and throw them with his mind. *Extract - This ability allows Crypto to make a human's head explode, alive or dead, with his mind, allowing for the extraction of their brain stem. *Transmogify - Crypto can use PK to break down objects (or humans) and transform their matter into useful ammunition for his weapons. *PK Magnet - PK Magnet gives Crypto the ability to attract more objects and enemies to the one he has in PK Hold, like a magnet. *Cortex Scan - This allows Crypto to peer into the minds of lower life forms, allowing him to read the hidden thoughts and memories of the target's mind. *Hypnotize - Hypnotize (also called Hypno Blast, Hypnosis, etc.) allows Crypto to plant hypnotic commands in the minds of his target. With this, he can take control of humans and even weaker-minded Furons to do his bidding. He can also manipulate minds, allowing him to erase memories or knock them unconscious. *Body Snatch - This ability allows Crypto to inhabit and possess the body of another person. *Mind Flash - This allows Crypto to completely stun every human in the world for a period of time. *Temporal Fist - This is Crypto's strongest ability. It allows him to stop time, freezing everything else in its place. At first, it is only useful for buying time to recover shield energy during a battle. However, Crypto's mental power has grown enough to be allowed to use PK during the time stop. It allows the user to use PK to manipulate his surroundings and use a far more powerful PK Throw. |-| Weapons= *Zap-O-Matic - Runs on a battery. Discharges a lethal electric shock that can travel from one creature to another. *Anal Probe - A full charge from this ammo-reliant weapon will drill into a human's anus and extract their brain so you can obtain DNA. *Disintegrator Ray - The disintegrator fires molten balls of energy. It only takes a few bursts of the disintegrator to turn a targeted human into a pile of ash. *Ion Detonator - This weapon launches an ion bomb, which will explode in approximately ten seconds taking any human foolish enough to be caught in its wide blast radius. It can also be detonated remotely at will. *Dislocator - Sends a purple gravity-defying disc at the target causing them/it to be hurled in random directions. *Meteor Strike - Allows Crypto to call down 3 Peterbilt-cab sized meteors to destroy the target, ending with a bigger meteor. *Burrow Beast - Lobs out a lure causing an underground alien worm to chase and devour the target(s) that are near the lure. The lure can be psychokinetically moved or transmogrified. *Ball Lightning - Shoots a ball of pure energy that is attracted to anything metal and electrocutes any humans nearby. *Shrink Ray - Shrinks things like cars, crates, boxes, containers, and humans. *Superballer - A dislocator-type weapon that fires rainbow balls that grabs an object or person and bounces it until it's destroyed. *Venus Human Trap - Shoots a ball-like object and a giant plant monster comes out, eating everything in its way. You can also PK objects and living beings to it so the plant can eat those as well. *Black Hole Gun - Summons a black hole to suck humans, animals, and objects into it and after a while the black hole explodes and the objects with it. |-| Saucer= *Death Ray - This weapon's devastating effects on the landscape's surrounding structures is quite gratifying. This weapon can level buildings and incinerate enemies. *Sonic Boom - This weapon shoots powerful anti-matter globules at its target, creating a large and devastating shockwave that will cause serious damage to anything nearby when it makes contact. The Sonic Boom cannon requires ammo, but can hold plenty of projectiles. *Quantum Deconstructor - The Quantum Deconstructor is the most destructive weapon in the Saucer. It launches a green-colored projectile and when it hits, the blast wave it causes destroys everything in its radius. All of the people, objects, and buildings that are caught in the wave are instantly destroyed. *Anti-Gravity Field - It fires a ball of anti-gravitational energy at a ground target, forming a singularity which draws in nearby objects and people and, after a moment, implodes on itself, causing everything to slam into the ground. *Electro-Cone - The Electro-Cone is the Saucer's best anti-personnel weapon. A highly charged electric field throws bolts of lightning at any object beneath the Saucer. *Seeker Drones - Seeker drones launch missiles that home in on targets. They can destroy ground targets, and lock-on and take down airborne targets like helicopters, Nexo saucers, etc. *Plasma Cannons - The plasma cannons act as the miniguns of the saucer. They can demolish buildings faster than the Death Ray. *Tornadotron - The Tornadotron is a greatly powerful Saucer weapon that controls a tornado and can demolish a whole town. A unique feature is it can be used while the Saucer is cloaked, so the humans won't see Crypto controlling the tornado. *Cloak - Crypto's Saucer can become invisible temporarily. *Drain - The saucer can drain power and transmog vehicles. Weaknesses *Crypto can be killed almost instantly without his shield. Trivia * Crypto 140 was originally used by Fr0stfur, but is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Hero Category:Destroy All Humans! Character Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Average Intelligence Category:Video Game Character Category:Telekinetics Category:Flying Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)